


Bruises and tears

by bentoBunny



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Bullying, F/M, M/M, Moirails, Pale Romance | Moirallegiance, Self-Esteem Issues, self hatred
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-20 01:11:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11325555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bentoBunny/pseuds/bentoBunny
Summary: A short pale cronus x porrim thing i wrote a while back. Most people that i showed it 2 seemed 2 like it so  thought why not share it with the world? I hope you guys like it





	Bruises and tears

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written a whole lot of homestuck fanfics lately so im a bit rusty. I hope this is to everyone's liking

Cronus ampora wasnt exactly new to bullying. He had been bullied throughout his entire childhood. From when he was going through a wizard faze, to when he had finally adopted his signature greaser look, to when he had switched from contacts to glasses and then back to contacts. The whole being a part of an alien species called trolls didn't help things either. Things had gotten worse when he started college and met the love of his life, Kankri Vantas. 

Although Kankri truly was a light upon his dreary life, he knew people looked at him differently when news got around that him and kankri were dating. Everyone gave him a certain look, one that was a mix of disgust and anger. People either hated, loved him, simply loved to hate him or hated to hate him. He constantly heard people being rude to him, either straight to his face or behind his back and cronus, being the smartass he was, often retaliated with words or his fists. As one could imagine, that didnt end very well for either party

Cronus was finally home at the apartment he shared with Porrim, kankri's sort of mom, and kankri, his boyfriend. He quickly unlocked the door, his hands starting to shake because of his nerves. He had gotten jumped on his way back from class, earning himself a black eye and a busted lip and nose. One hand was held up to his nose to try and stem the flow of violet blood. He finally managed to open the door and stepped inside, trying to be stealthy so no-one would hear him. He knew Kankri was probably in the library or meeting with the debate team but he knew porrim might be home. Just as Cronus was setting his keys down on their fob, a voice rang out through the tiny apartment

"Kanny? Is that you?" a female voice called

Shit, Cronus knew that voice all too well. It was Porrim Maryam and he knew she hated him. He didn't want her to see him like this so he stayed silent in the hopes she wouldn't come into the living room and check to see who it was. Sadly luck wasn't in Cronus's favor as he heard the clipping of high heels walk down the hall towards him. His head began to pound in his chest. "Shit shit shit.' he muttered, looking around to try and find a place to hide. Just as he thought he had found a place where he wouldn't be found, the young Aquarius was now face to face with his arch enemy

He looked up into porrim's heavily made up eyes, trying to keep any semblance of vulnerability from his. Porrim's eyes showed a look of pure malice when she saw who she was dealing with, brushing some of her long raven hair over her shoulder as she locked eyes with cronus. It was then that her look of disgust turned to one of concern and pity. She walked up closer to cronus in order to assess him better

"Cronus..." she manage to say. "What... Happened to you?" she looked down as the smaller troll in order to survey his injuries. Cronus looked down and away from porrim, trying to hide the pain and tears in his eyes. "Its nothin." he finally said, his voice hoarse from yelling earlier. "Im fine. Just a bit roughed up is all."

"Cronus, you are bleeding from several unattended injuries." Porrim said simply. "You are obviously not fine." she stepped closer and attempted to touch cronus's face. He flinched and stepped back before she could lay a hand on him

"Porrim i'm fine." cronus said, a bit more forcefully than he meant to. "Just leawve me alone.. Vwhy do you ewven care? Youwve newver me ,especially when i started datin kankri."

"Cronus i don't hate you." porrim said, concerned for the other's wellbeing. "I've just been critical of you ever since you started kankri because he's some of the only family i have left. I'm critical of anyone he chooses to engage with."

Cronus sighed, he shouldn't have been so quick to judge. "Sorry.." he said quietly. "I shoulwve judged you so harshly." he tried to wipe some blood away from his nose, only managing to spread it across his face. He resisted the urge to curse as the blood flowed freely from his face

"Cro.." porrim said as he stepped closer to him. "Let me help you.. Please." she brushed some of cronus's messed up hair out of his face. Cronus bit his lip, causing him to wince as his sharp teeth pierced the skin. He didn't trust himself to answer without starting to cry so he simply nodded.

Porrim gave cronus a smile, her black pierced lips curling up into an expression that almost seemed friendly. She put a gentle hand on cronus's back, making sure to keep any touches soft so she didn't hurt him. She lead cronus to the bathroom, sitting him down on the edge of the tub before rummaging through the cabinet for the first aid kit. 

Cronus sat there silently as he watched porrim search for the first aid kit. He could feel violet tears begin to stream down his face. Why the hell was porrim being so nice to him? Just the day before he could've sworn that the jade blood hated his guts. But now was different. He was sure she still hated him with a passion, but now she felt something else for him; pity. He didn't want her pity, he didn't want anyone's pity. He just wanted to be left alone

Porrim turned around to see Cronus begining to cry. A new wave of regret flowed through her veins. She had never meant to give Cronus the impression that she despised him; she didn't. She had always thought Cronus was this tough guy, someone who let nothing shake him. But now she could see that what cronus had been hiding behind his playboy persona, all the flirting and the teasing was someone who had been hiding behind walls he had built up for too long

Porrim knelt down next to him, grabbing a nearby towel and putting some rubbing alcohol on it before begining to wipe some of the blood from the smaller troll's face. Cronus didn't object, nor did he feel that he had the strength to. He just sat there and let Porrim clean him up as his shoulders began to shake

"You really need to be more careful Cronus." porrim said as she got the last bit of blood from Cronus's face.

"I knovw Porrim." Cronus said quietly, keeping his eyes trained on the floor. "I knovw."

"If i may ask," Porrim began as she grabbed some ointment from the first aid kit sitting beside her. "How did this happen? Did you get into a fight?"

Cronus let out a laugh, one void of any joy. "More like i got jumped on my vway home." he said. "These asshole humans just cornered me and just started attackin. They nearly destroyed my vwar history essay and gawve me this shiner for good measure." he pointed to the black eye he was sporting, which was turning a ugly shade of purple and blue. "For some reason, it seems like ewveryone at this school hates my guts, except for you and kan.." he stopped speaking, afraid he might divulge some kind of information he would rather keep secret.

"Why does everyone hate you?" porrim asked as she dabbed ointment onto one of the cuts on cronus's face.

Cronus answered with a shrug. "Im an easy target." he said simply. "The troll vwith lovw self esteem and the inability to fight back."

"You're not weak." porrim said sympathetically as she put a bandage on one of cronus's cuts. "Just because these guys got the upper hand one time doesn't mean you're weak."

"Yeah right." Cronus snorted. "Like this hasn't happened a couple hundred times. Ewvery day since i vwas fuckin born."

Porrim felt a wave of pure pity wash over here. She had no idea Cronus had been dealing with this for so long. "Oh cronus.' she said, her voice laced with sadness for the other. "You dont deserve this."

"Maybe i do." cronus mumbled under his breath. "I mean im kind of an ass to ewveryone. I flirt vwith ewvery liwvin thing because i dont vwanna be alone. I push avway anyone that shovws the slightest interest in being my friend.' he sniffled, feeling the tears start to fall from his eyes and down his cheeks. "Im a terrible person and i deserwve ewvery single thing that's comin to me."

Porrim blinked. She hadn't known cronus felt that way. "Kanny doesn't think that.' she said. 'Kanny doesn't care if you're an ass to everyone although he tries to discourage it. He adores you Cronus.' she gave the other a half hearted smile. "Doesn't that mean something to you?"

Now it was cronus's turn to blink in surprise. "He does?" he hadn't known kankri thought of him that way. Porrim gave Cronus a nod. 

"He really does." she said. "At least he's told me as much." she gave him another smile. "He absolutely idolizes you Cro." porrim grabbed a portable ice pack out of the first aid kit and squeezed it to get it cold. When she felt like it was cold enough, she pressed it against Cronus's eye. "Keep that there okay?" she asked him. Cronus did as he was told and put a hand to the icepack to keep it in place

"You're not as bad as i thought you vwere." he said, giving the other a crooked smile. "You're actually.. Nice." Porrim laughed at the notion that she could be considered a nice person.

"Only to certain people." she answered as she closed up the first aid kit and set it back in the cabinet. "Like you and kankri."

Cronus smiled as he got up, still holding the icepack to his face. "I'm glad im included in your inner circle." he said as he made his way out of the bathroom with Porrim close behind. "It's such an honor."

She chucked as she exited the bathroom with Cronus in tow. "Let's keep this our little secret okay?" she said as she headed towards the kitchen to fix dinner. Cronus responded with a nod and a snort

"Vwhatewver you say chief.' he said, back to his usual greaser self. Cronus went into the kitchen and grabbed a root beer, popping it open and taking a swig. "Vwhat should i tell kanny if he asked vwhat happened?" he asked when he had swallowed the soda in his mouth

"Just tell him you fell down the stairs." porrim said simply as she poured some noodles into a pot and added water. "He wouldn't question you."

Cronus gave porrim a nod as he headed out of the kitchen and to the living room. He sat down on the couch and kicked his feet up, knowing porrim would kill him if he got anything on the couch but frankly he didn't care

His relationship with porrim was different from then on. She went from someone he had despised and who had despised him right back to someone he felt safe around. From an enemy to something else   
Someone he might even call a friend


End file.
